


Christmas Confession

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: Christmas is the perfect time of the year for confession





	Christmas Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge on Tumblr.

Christmas Confession

 

Christmas was fast approaching and you still didn't know what the boys wanted. Ever since you moved in with the brothers a few months ago, it was a constant thought in your mind. Money wasn’t a problem. While you did hunt with them, it wasn’t full time. You still worked a part-time job in an office. It helped the boys ditch their credit card scams. It wasn’t much but it was the least you could do. And it put gas in Baby. 

 

In between hunts, the brothers appreciated downtime to help them relax and catch up on reading or TV shows. They appreciated that you cooked and Dean LOVED the pies you’d baked. Dean was a decent cook and sometimes he helped you in the kitchen. Dean constantly flirted with you and never once did you take him seriously. 

 

You could get a new book for Sam; he was easier to shop for. Dean on the other hand...it was hard because he didn’t need a lot, did not want a lot. You could buy him a bottle of whiskey but it felt a bit cheap. 

 

Something crossed your mind. You knew Dean; he liked simple stuff. He liked your cooking and baking. You could always bake him a pie and give him ‘tickets’ to redeem, something with his favorite food and favorite dessert. 

 

You didn’t know if they celebrated Christmas or not but you really wanted to give them presents. Christmas was never about religion even when you were a child. It was about family and gathering together to have a good time. It was about being grateful for the things you had and for all the good moments that happened. 

 

This year, you were grateful for the brothers. They saved your life and allowed you into their home. You couldn’t imagine what would have happened if the brothers hadn’t shown up when they did. 

 

You went to the liquor store and bought two bottles of Jack Daniels, one for you and one for Dean. Then, you went to Walmart to get some bags and stuff to wrap gifts. 

 

A few days later, the boys were back from a hunt and they were surprised by the amount of Christmas decorations. Sam didn’t make any noise, didn’t say anything but you could see it in his eyes. He was surprised and wasn’t quite sure if he liked what he saw. 

 

Dean on the other hand…

 

“It looks like Christmas threw up in here. What happened?”

 

“Holiday season, Dean! It’s that time of year. Christmas and New Year’s Eve! Come on, it’ll be fun!!! You’ll even get a Christmas Log Cake for the occasion!”

 

Dean couldn’t say no to sweets; it was one of the few weaknesses everyone knew about. So when he grunted his approbation, you jumped and squealed in happiness. You went back to cooking dinner for everyone.

 

A few days later, Christmas was here and when you woke up early, excited to start your day. You went straight to the kitchen and started breakfast for the boys and yourself. Castiel wasn’t going to eat but you were sure that Dean and Sam would be hungry. When that was done, you went straight to making the cake you promised Dean.

 

Hours later, the kitchen was clean, the log cake was in the cooler, and dinner was ready. All gifts were under the tree that Dean managed to find and bring home. You wanted to exchange gifts right away. It was always the fun part, seeing the reaction from the other person. 

 

Sam and Dean gave you a little necklace and a new set of weapons. It was perfect and you loved it because it fit their personalities so well. They didn’t exactly know what to give you so it was perfectly fine. 

 

Sam was more than happy with the books you gave him. Dean’s expression was… harder to read. You weren’t quite sure what he thought of your gift. He smiled a bit when he saw the bottle of liquor. His expression became unreadable as he read the little card that went with the little stack of homemade coupons. The little coupons were “redeemable” for a baking session with you, a cake of his choice, and things like that. When you made them, you just hope that your crush for the older brother wouldn’t show too much. 

 

He stared at you and you swore everyone could hear your heartbeat. You excused yourself and went to the kitchen. You missed the look Sam gave his brother. He was quite aware of how infatuated both Dean and you were with each other even if neither of you said it aloud. 

 

You tried to calm down when you heard footsteps coming your way. You saw Dean walking towards you. He handed you your glass of wine. Silence filled the room as Dean looked at you in a way that made your insides twist.

 

“You know… I don’t think you realised how much you changed our lives since you joined us. We come home to a home cooked dinner, we sleep in clean sheets… there’s always dessert around. You helped us with money and hunting.”

 

Heat quickly made its way to your cheeks. Blushing, you shrugged as if it was nothing as if what he was describing was perfectly normal. 

 

“It’s the least I can do. You did save my life all those months ago. I like it here… and I like the company and not having to pay rent. I like baking… that's mostly the reason why there’s always a cake or pie around. Hunting is… not something I’m fully comfortable with. I like helping you and Sam but don’t ask me to do it full time.”

 

The way Dean smiled at you made you blush even more. There was something about him… Sure, Dean Winchester was gorgeous but he was more than that. In the few months of knowing him, you learned a lot about him and you were sure you’d fallen for him. He was the subject of your fantasies after all and right now he was standing very close to you.

 

“See… I like you… and not just because I think you’re an amazing cook or because you make great pie. I like you because you know what you want. You know what makes you happy and not happy. I like you because you’re funny and charming. You don’t care when I’m rude to you. You’re always this bubbly and happy person in my life. You’re someone I care deeply about, ever since you fell onto my lap all those months ago.”

 

While he was talking, Dean kept getting closer to where you were standing until he was right in front of you, in your personal space. 

 

“Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow night? I would love nothing more than to know you more and see if, in this shitty life, dating you is a possibility.”

 

You were speechless; you would never have thought that Dean would confess that he got feelings for you. 

 

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

 

It sounds a little more breathy than you intended but at least you managed to say yes. You saw him raise his head and then the mistletoe. Before you had time to react, Dean leaned towards you. He kissed you on the corner of your lips and you were sure that if it were not for the fact that his arms were around your waist, you would be on the floor right at that moment. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

 

He then walked away with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Dean?”

 

He turned around to look at you.

 

“There’s a box of chocolate cookies on your bed. Merry Christmas.”

 

The look of pure joy at the mention of cookies melted your heart. It was indeed a merry Christmas. 

  
  


 


End file.
